Unnamed Characters - Sn 1
__NOEDITSECTION__ Tent Couple After mysteriously waking up in the forest in episode Pilot, the naked boy encounters a red tent with two people inside. :male camper played by Taylor Kitsch. :female camper played by Holly Dignard Arresting Officer 175px|left|Arresting the naked boy. After the naked boy has wandered into the city, police arrive and ask "Who are you?" The boy does not understand speech yet and cannot respond. He is wrapped in a blanket, handcuffed, and put into the squad car to be taken to the Juvenile Detention Center. :cop played by Andrew Hedge in Pilot. MRI Technicians Two people are at the controls for Kyle's MRI, the one on our right having a beard. Beard: "Oh, damn, when's the last time you had this thing calibrated. I'm gone for a week...." Rupert: "It's fine, I ran two MRIs this morning." Beard: "Fine? Look at it, it's a mess!" Josh: "What is it?" Beard: "Oh, the computer's on the fritz. See this red area here? That's supposed to represent the active part of the brain." Josh: "So?" Beard: "You and I use maybe 7% of our brains. At any given time. Einstein used 9% of his brain. Rupert here uses 2%." Josh (who is always accidentally correct): "So it means he's some super genius?" Beard: "It means a mechanical failure, you'll have to come back some other time." Josh: "But what if the machine's right?" Beard: "Hypothetically speaking, with this type of neural hyperactivity, he'd be prone to all sorts of seizures*, strokes, tumors...." Rupert: "Tu-tumors." *for seizure, see episode Overheard. :Rupert played by Chris Gauthier in Pilot. :one with a beard played by Andrew McNee in Pilot. News Announcer A television news announcer mentions a girl with amnesia washed up on the beach--not related to the story, and confusing to many viewers. Soon after Kyle has had dreams of a hooded man in the rain looking in a car window, he recognizes him as Professor Kern of the University of Washington, reported in the newspaper as missing. Nicole and Stephen later see a tv news report that bones found in woods near Victor Falls have been identified as being Kern's. :news announcer played by Mi-Jung Lee in Pilot, and Kyle Got Game. Lifeguard Another lifeguard is on duty with Amanda Bloom during swimming lessons. He compliments Amanda on her teaching skills upon seeing Kyle swim like an Olympic champion. :lifeguard played by Sebastian Gacki in Diving In. Dispatcher A dispatcher from Palisades Security receives Stephen's call and assures him that Tom Foss is a decorated military veteran plus several years in private security, "nothing to worry about." After finishing with Stephen he says "These surburban types, I'm tellin' you! Must be something about paying a mortgage, gets them all jumpy. Meanwhile they got a guy like you looking out for them: Shoot, couldn't be in better hands." :dispatcher played by Kwesi Ameyaw in This is Not a Test. Junkie Tom Foss picks up a junkie to frame him for the murder of William Kern. According to the police report that Det. Breen shows Nicole Trager, he "had priors", meaning that he'd been arrested before. :junkie played by Darren Moore in Kyle Got Game. Basketball bettor 150px|left|"Did you see that!" 250px|right|Taking bets on the big game. At Declan's big party when Kyle goes through the plate glass, a boy exclaims "Did you see that!" In a later episode, Josh sees a boy taking bets on the championship basketball game, and starts doing the same thing. That boy takes a bet with Josh too, asking "Sure you can cover these bets?" Josh: "Dude, I've got deep pockets." Bettor: "You must be smokin' something. The Lancers haven't lost in two years. They're not going to stop with the Bisons." :boy and bettor played by Marcus Sim in Pilot and Kyle Got Game. Game Announcer left|175px|The announcer for the game. An announcer calls the game between the Bisons and the Lancers. :announcer played by Ted Friend in Kyle Got Game. Team member 200px|left|Jermaine Lopez Another member of the Bisons basketball team follows the example of Kyle and Charlie Tanner and sits down rather than go in for Declan, because Coach has said Declan was off the team for not playing with an injury. He is also seen at Beachwood High School. :team member played by Jermaine Lopez in Kyle Got Game. Game Referee 175px|left|Referee calls a forfeit. A referee announces the Bisons' forfeit when the team refuses to get back on the court. :referee played by Chad Riley in Kyle Got Game. Zzyzx Security guard A security guard informs the head of Zzyzx security, Cyrus Reynolds, that an intruder has attempted to scale the fence to their secret compound. Cyrus recognizes the man as 781227, who shouldn't be alive. He goes immediately to report to Rebecca Thatcher, who has seen the videos in her office compound. :guard played by Robert Weiss in Memory Serves. Park Couple At Josh's urging, Kyle concentrates to overhear an argument between a man and his wife about his visiting mother. :husband played by Shaker Paleja in Overheard. :wife played by Iris Paluly. Category:Season 1 characters Category:Characters